wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Setalle Anan
}}Setalle Anan is an innkeeper in Ebou Dar. Appearance She is stately with a touch of grey in her hair. She has hazel eyes. She wears a marriage knife set with red and white stones nestled between generous cleavage and carries a curved belt knife. History It is speculated that she is Martine Janata of the Brown Ajah, who was burned out more than 25 years ago while studying a ter'angreal. Setalle's current age is consistent with her having been burned out and then aging at a normal rate for 25 years. She is married to Jasfer Anan. She has several children, and would have died in childbirth had it not been for the Kin. She is an associate of the Kin, if not actually a member herself. She is the innkeeper of the Wandering Woman in Ebou Dar. Hiding Joline She reports Elayne and Nynaeve to the Kin as runaway Accepted posing as Aes Sedai. She hides Joline Maza and her Warders from the Seanchan, who would make her damane. She introduces Joline to Matrim Cauthon and charges him with the task of spiriting away Joline from Ebou Dar. She later accompanied Mat and his party when he fled Ebou Dar. They join up with Valan Luca's Traveling Circus where she is confined to watching over Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag. She accompanies Mat and Tuon on their walks together. She interrupts Mat when he is spanking Joline and points out that he must be wearing a ter'angreal that disrupts weaves from the One Power. She says that Cadsuane Melaidhrin also has one, which surprises the Aes Sedai there, questioning why she would even know Cadsuane. During this time, She revealed to Mat that she was previously Aes Sedai and left the Tower after being burned out. In return for his silence she gives some insight into Tuon's character, knowing Mat is falling for Tuon. Travelling with the Band After a skirmish with Darkfriends in Maderin Mat and the rest of his group decide to leave Luca's show. While riding through Altara they meet up with the Band of the Red Hand and begin to travel with them. Furyk Karede comes to the Bands camp, to take Tuon back to Ebou Dar. Tuon gives a farewell to Setalle, who she was becoming quite fond of, especially enjoying their discussions. The One Who Is No Longer Bair, Melaine and Amys had dreamt of the finding of the Bowl of the Winds and told Aviendha about it: "All three Dreamwalkers had this dream, which makes it especially significant. Rain…coming from a bowl. There are snares and pitfalls around the bowl. If the right hands pick it up, they will find a treasure perhaps as great as the bowl. In the wrong hands the world is doomed. The key to finding the bowl is to find the one who is no longer." There are many clues that point to Setalle being the 'one who is no longer'. It is she that takes Elayne and Nynaeve to the Kin, which eventually leads them to the Bowl of Winds. She has knowledge of Tower Law and rites of passage that seem a little too intimate for an innkeeper to have, she is defiant in the face of Aes Sedai, she is disgusted by the Seanchan treatment of channelers, she is not a native to Ebou Dar, and it is when Mat meets her at the end of Lord of Chaos that the dice stop dead in his head. There are also various comments made by members of the Kin which imply that they hold her in high esteem and that it should be remembered 'who she is'. In Knife of Dreams, when she is looking at Mat's medallion, it is revealed that she used to be Aes Sedai. Category:Aes Sedai